The Secret Life Of a Pegasus
by Sarcasam is Golden
Summary: My first story in the perspective of Blackjack from PJO! It all starts in the stable where Blackjack lives when... Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Just Another Ride

**My First story! Plze enjoy! **

**I hope you all like it.**

**Also, an awesometastic shout out to percyluver25 and pjo06!**

"Wake up buddy." A voice said. I immediately recognized it and stood up with a grunt. _Hey boss! _I said, pricking my ears with joy.

"Hey Blackjack" Percy Jackson was one of the only half-bloods that understood me. After all, he did save me from Kronos. He then patted my side and said," Ready for a quick flight?"

_Of Course!_ I nickered, unfurling my coal black wings.

"Well come on then!" we both walked out of the stable, my hooves clicking against the concrete. The wood's musty smell mixed with last-nights campfire's smoky one greeted me as we stepped out. I would have enjoyed waking up Annabeth (she secretly gives me apples), but Percy headed the opposite direction into the trees.

We finally came to a clearing. The autumn leaves littered the ground just like my feathers had last year when I molted. I couldn't fly for a week! Percy climbed onto my back and grabbed clumps of my mane.

_Ready Boss? _I said, turning my head to look him in the eye.

"Let's Go." I took off into the bright blue sky; wings expanded, and wind ruffling my mane. Suddenly, the deathly smell of a _dracenae_ reached my nostrils.

_Umm Boss… _I whinnied.

Percy saw the monster and shouted, "Dive Blackjack!" then uncapped Riptide, its celestial bronze shimmering in the sunlight. I nodded then shot towards the _dracenae_ who hissed with rage as Percy struck out with Riptide, Immediately disintegrating on impact. I made a soft landing then Percy dismounted and showered me with compliments.

The only think I remember him saying is "You did amazing…" since I was distracted by the undergrowth behind him which started shaking.

_Boss, Hey Boss! _"What!" Percy asked annoyed that I interrupted his important (not) lecture.

_Turn around!_ I neighed urgently, he whirled around and screamed like a little girl or that was the little girl that came out of the bushes holding a knife.

**Don't blame me if things are spelled wrong, plze just review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Ocean Girl

**Here is the sequel hopefully you all have been waiting for! (Joking, I won't put you under that pressure) and for Amanda Eros, I will try to make this at least 1,000 words (if it's not, I'll try better next time). Enjoy! **

Reminder: _Turn around!_ I neighed urgently, he whirled around and screamed like a little girl or that was the little girl that came out of the bushes holding a knife.

Percy uncapped Riptide with a click and calmly said,"I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they all said! Then they kidnapped me, but I fought back!" her hazel eyes blazing with fury. By the looks of her, she was about 12 with long brown hair that was pin straight.

"Well we are different; you are going to be safe here at camp." Percy replied, putting Riptide back into his pocket.

"Oh yeah, well what about that horse thing behind you huh? Is that another monster?" She asked, gesturing to me. I was offended! The Pegasus is not a horse things!

"Blackjack?" Percy laughed, "He couldn't hurt a fly!"

_Hey! _I snorted _I swat my tail at them all day!_

"He can _talk_! She said in surprise, that is when a salt smell came off her like how Percy does but stronger.

"Looks like dad kept his promise." Percy declared. Once he saw the look on her face, he mounted me then offered her his hand, "Come on, let's get you to camp." She declined his hand yet climbed onto my back. "Hold on" Percy warned, she placed her hands on my flanks. With that we flew towards camp.

Her amazement was expected as she entered the new atmosphere; campers where out and about sword fighting, chatting, and mingling. We landed at the stables and where greeted by Annabeth who looked at Percy weirdly.

"Well well, someone's got a new half-blood." She said inspecting the ocean smelling girl.

Percy smiled then turned to the girl, "How about we get Chiron here to explain stuff to you." She nodded, "By the way I'm Percy and this is Annabeth."

Chiron was fetched; he cantered over to the shocked newbie and brought her to the Big House.

I nudged Annabeth's hand, _Do you have any apples?_ Percy laughed and Annabeth asked what I said "He wants some apples." She reached into her pocket and pulled one out which I happily ate.

Turns out that the girl's name was Doria meaning Sea in Greek. I only know because Percy told me (it's not like I was spying or anything). She is moving in with him and is technically his sister. I think she's awesome (okay, maybe she gives me food to but I'm not complaining)!

All I know is that right now I'm exhausted. Percy saw me curl my wings back up and realized how tired I was so he led me to the stable where I settled down in the bedding clumped at the floor of my stall; then immediately fell asleep.

**Sorry to disappoint, this isn't 1,000 words but I was stumped and decieded to leave that for another day. Continue to review plze! **


	3. Chapter 3 The Reunion

**This is Chapter 3 of ****The Secret Life of a Pegasus**** series. I hope you enjoy!**

The creak of my stall door woke me up and I watched Doria come in. "Hey boy" she said sleepily, petting my mane, "How is it going?"

_You're up early!_ I nickered

"Well I couldn't sleep" she said, pulling her chestnut hair into a ponytail (knee slapper ), "I just can't believe this is all happening!"

At that moment she stopped petting me, so I nudged her hand for more. Suddenly, the click of sneakers was brought to my attention.

_Hey Boss!_ I whinnied at Percy who walked in.

"Hi Blackjack." He said, then turned to Doria, "Would you like to meet your father?" he asked. She nodded then they walked down the hall, leaving me behind.

_Guys, Hey Guys! _I neighed then trotted after them.

A heavy sea smell came from Poseidon, who regally waited near the shore in his usual beach shorts (a new pair because I got hungry and ate the last one) and a white collared shirt.

_Yo Big Man! _I said, prancing over to the god who gave me an apple.

"Why Hello young Pegasus." He replied

_This *munch* apple *chew* is good *gulp*._ I mumbled, enjoying the juicy Granny Smith.

Poseidon then turned to his children and greeted Doria who hugged him and started sobbing.

"It's okay my child, don't fret" he said, patting Doria as she cried.

_Hey, I want pets too! _I complained

After the reunion, Poseidon explained to Doria how he met her mom.

"I loved her for her creativity and humor, she was so determind to raise you the best possible." Doria nodded, wiping the tears off her face. Blah blah blah blah blah, Then again I spaced out and dreamed that I went to the magical land of Dora and sang The Dora theme song **(Thumbs up 4 Dora! Woot!) **.

After that long and emotional conversation, I was brought to my stall to rest.

_But I don't want to! _I whined but Percy persisted and shut the stall door behind me.

"Sorry Buddy, I have a ton to do today so no one can look after you!" Percy insisted but I think he just wanted sometime alone with _Annabeth. _Obviously he_ loves_ her!

_Just admit you are going to see your girlfriend Annabeth! _I teased, flicking my tail.

"Fine you can stay outside in the pen." Percy said flushing with embarrassment. Success! Percy opened the stall door and led me back outside to graze on the sweet grass. The afternoon sun casting its rays all over the camp. For a moment I gazed at my surroundings, wishing for a. . . COOKIE!

**Random Endings RULE! Hope you all enjoyed! Peace out homies! Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Spring FEVER!

**Hey hey peoples,**

**Cntthinkofaname2 here to spread some Christmas cheer! Happy holidayzzzzzzz! Here is you present! Chapter 4 of SLP! Enjoy!**

Doria has been having a great time, she has more friends now. Everyday in the pasture I see her with the other girls laughing (I don't pay much attention, I get…. OH! LOOK a butterfly!) But I also notice a Hermes kid named Matt checking her out. I can't help but think something is going on between them, but I can't put my hoof on it. The salty smell of the ocean made me more alert.

I turned towards it and pranced over to Percy who stood at the fence with Annabeth aho had the sweet smell of carrots drifting off her.

_ Hey Boss, your girlfriend got something for me? _ I whickered Percy laughed then translated for Annabeth who smiled and pulled out a fresh carrot, probably from the Demeter garden. I happily munched on the carrot while Percy and Annabeth talked about Doria.

"She has only been here 5 weeks and she already has a guy bagged!" exclaimed Percy, gesticulating **(VOCAB WORD COUGH CUOGH percyluver25, pjo06) **towards Matt.

"I think she is sweet and so is Matt, don't go on being a defensive brother." Annabeth joked, nudging him in the shoulder.

Blah blah blah as you must know, I got distracted and galloped around the pasture kicking up dust, hooves thumping, wings unfurled. Doria laughed and walked over to pet me and say hi.

"Hi Blackjack!"

_Hey Doria! Got anything for me? _

She laughed and shook her head. I saw her glance over at Matt who grinned and waved. She blushed and waved back. Hmmm suspicious…..

"Bye Blackjack!" Doria called as she walked away towards the Poseidon cabin with Percy.

The next day, the morning sun rose above the sparkling blue sea. Doria was first in my stall, as always. She sat down in the bedding, munching on a Pop Tart.

_Hey I want some! _I protested, reaching forward to grab it with my teeth.

"Oh no you don't!" she said and stuffed the rest in her mouth, "HA!"

_Aww come on! _I nickered. Doria laughed and I whinnied with joy. We were having so much fun that we barely noticed that Percy had walked in and was watching us.

"Well, well, well, looks like you two have become fast friends."

Doria smiled then said, "Good morning big brother."

Percy grinned and stepped into the stall, sitting down beside her. "You know, before you arrived, Dad told me that he would send some siblings down."

"That's odd, because I had a weird dream that told me to come here." Doria replied. Percy nodded then stood up.

"We better hurry and feed Blackjack. I don't want to miss breakfast they are finally cooking bacon! We have to get there before Connor and Travis!" Doria giggled and they walked off to the pasture.

_Wait! I want Bacon! _I whined and galloped to catch up.

_Tra la la la la! _I neighed as I frolicked (ohhh fancy words!) around the fence line, mane dancing in the breeze, feathers ruffled. Percy and Annabeth strolled thru camp hand in hand. Doria was talking to Matt who nervously ran his fingers thru his brown hair. I saw Doria smile then throw her head back laughing, Matt laughed along. I STILL can't put my hoof on it! Doria then trotted over to me, glancing back and smirking at Matt who grinned in return.

"Hey Blackjack, wanna go for a ride?" She asked as she climbed over the fence and thudded beside me.

_Sure Doria _I nickered happily. She slung herself over my back and grabbed clumps of my jet black mane. I turned towards the glittering sea then took off, wings spread wide, casting a shadow on the water. We soared above the countless trees budding in the spring sun, and flew towards the rolling mountains in the north, shrouded with mist.

"Woooohhoooo" yelled Doria, holding her hands in the air. I neighed in response, throwing back my black head that shimmered in the sunlight.

After returning, Doria took me into the stable and groomed me. The massaging strokes of the currycomb made me sigh with pleasure. The dust fell off my coat, letting it glisten. The clump of work boots was brought to my attention. Ears pricked, I faced the sound and saw Matt approach us. Doria whirled around.

"I figured you would be here." He said

"Well you figured right." Doria replied, then continued currycombing.

_Oh that is the spot! _I groaned

"I was just wondering…." His voice trailed off

"Wondering what?" she said turning back to face him

"If you would go on a date with me." He said biting his lip anxiously.

**Cliff Hanga! LOL! I couldn't resist! Stay tuned to figure out if she says yes! **

**R&R,**

**Cntthinkofaname2**


End file.
